The Special Princess
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: One day, Lucia's sister, Alessia, comes to visit. There's a party, Lucia & Kaito get a little drunk... things happen & a baby is born. This baby is special, not just because she's a mermaid. What makes Ariel Domoto so special? What makes new enemies want her so much?
1. Chapter 1

**~Normal POV~**

Kaito was in Lucia's room. Waiting for her to come back from answering the phone. "Where is she?" he wondered, as she had been gone for a good 10 minutes. Just as he wondered this, she walked into the room. "Hey, who was on the phone?" he asked. "Nikora," she replied. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I want a kiss," she said as she looked up at him. Her big, brown eyes were pleading with him. "Really?" he asked looking at her. She nodded. "You're so cute," he said as he moved in for a kiss. "KAITO!" a voice shouted. Kaito moved away before he touched Lucia's lips and looked at the doorway to see... Lucia? "LUCIA?!" he shouted in confusion. He looked from the Lucia next to him, to the Lucia in the doorway, back and forth a few times. "What's going on?" he asked in complete confusion. "It seems I've been caught," the Lucia on the bed said as she got up and walked towards Lucia. Lucia glared at her. "Nice to see you again... Luch," the girl said. "!" Lucia gasped. "Sia?!" she shouted. "Bingo!" the girl said as she winked. She walked over to Lucia's vanity and took off a wig. Long, tan hair was revealed, a darker shade than Lucia's. She swung her head side to side a few times to get her hair back to normal and then she turned around. "Just like old times, huh?" she said. "What are you doing here?" Lucia asked, annoyed. "What? I can't come to visit my adorable little sister?" "Umm..." Both the girls turned toward the bed, faced with a totally confused Kaito. "Oh yeah!" Lucia motioned to the girl. "Kaito, this is my older sister Alessia. She's the Red Mermaid Princess of the Mediterranean Sea." "Nice to meet you, Prince of Panthalassa," Alessia said. "Sorry for trying to kiss you. I just wanted to see if we'd still get mistaken for each other." Lucia smacked her in the back of the head as she said this. "What was that for?" Alessia asked as she rubbed the back of her head. Lucia walked over to Kaito and hugged him. "Never try to kiss my boyfriend... EVER!" Lucia threatened, glaring into Alessia's soul. "Sorry..." Alessia said as she slowly backed away. "What are you doing here anyway?" Lucia asked. "Well, I was in the Pacific Ocean neighborhood and decided to stop by," Alessia said. "And?" "'And' what?" Alessia asked. "There's always a catch!" Lucia said. "Well, I wasn't able to come for New Years, so I thought we could celebrate it now!" Alessia said happily. "Celebrate with what?" Lucia asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

**In the kitchen:**

"Celebrate with WINE!" Alessia shouted happily as she motioned to the 5 wine bottles she had. Lucia was dumbstruck. "WHERE'D YOU GET WINE?!" she shouted. "Italy," Alessia said straightfowardly. Lucia stared at her with the O_O face. "How'd you get wine?" Kaito asked. "Well, Lucia and I both have some Italian roots," Alessia said. "In fact, Lucia's name means 'Light' in Italian." Kaito turned to Lucia. "Is that true?" he asked. She nodded. "A couple of the mermaids in my kingdom are Italian," Lucia said. "And there are a ton of Italian mermaids in Alessia's Kingdom." "Anyway, there's no drinking age in Italy, unless you're 16 you can't be served in bars and stuff, but outside of that you can drink." Alessia said.

***Admin's Note***

**That's true! Look it up!**

***End of Admin's Note***

"So let's party when Nikora gets back!" Alessia said cheerfully. Lucia just stared at her in utter disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

***WARNING!: This Chapter contains a Sex Scene! I didn't type it out but it is referenced!***

**~Lucia's POV~**

Nikora came home with Taki-san, Hippo, Hanon and Rina from shopping. Hanon and Rina already knew Alessia because they had met her at my Coming of Age ceremony.

**That night:**

We were having the party. "Oh yeah!" Alessia said as she suddenly remembered something. "What?" I asked. "I have to stay here for a while." "..." "WHAT?!" I shouted. "Their doing construction on my room," Alessia said. "Is that the reason you came over with wine?" I asked. "So you could trick us into letting you stay here?" "...no..." "It is, isn't it?" Hippo asked. "...yes..." Nikora sighed. "How long?" she asked. "About 6 months," Alessia replied. "What are you making them do to it?! Are they making it half the size of the castle?!" I shouted. "No!" Alessia shouted back. "Their expanding my room a bit and getting new furniture." "You can stay," Nikora said. "Yay!" Alessia said happily. "Now we can catch up, Lucia!" I sweatdropped. "Great," I said sarcastically.

**10:00 P.M:**

"Oh, come on Lucia! Try some wine!" Alessia said, urging me to take a drink. "I don't think I should..." I said timidly. "Oh, come on! A little sip won't hurt!" "Well, okay." I took the glass from her hand and took a sip. "Well?" "It's good," I said. "It tastes like grapes." "See? I told you it was good!" Alessia shouted. "You should have some too, Kaito." "Really...?" he asked. "Kaito, you can have a sip of mine," I said as I passed my glass to him. He reluctantly took the glass and took a sip. "Well?" Alessia asked. "It does taste like grapes," he said. I smiled.

**12:00 P.M:**

**~Normal POV~**

Kaito had 3 drinks and Lucia had 2, but Lucia was already drunk. She was leaning on Kaito's shoulder. "I should've known she'd get drunk on 2..." Alessia said with a sweatdrop on her head. "Kaito, I'm sleepy..." Lucia said. "Okay. Let's bring you to your room." Kaito picked her up in a princess carry and brought her to her room. He put her on her bed and went to close the door. "Kaito?" Lucia said as she drunkly sat up. "What?" he asked as he turned around and walked towards her. "Put me in my pajamas..." "HUH?!" he shouted. "Please?" she asked as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He started to undress her, but by the time he started to put her pajama top on, his 3rd drink settled in and he became drunk too. He pushed her down on the bed and passionately kissed her. "Lucia?" he asked. "...yeah...?" "I wanna do it with you." "Then do it..." Neither of them came out of that room that night.

**Morning:**

**~Lucia's POV~**

I woke up to hear a soft snoring beside me. I turned my head to see Kaito was sleeping soundly next to me. "!" I sat up and covered my mouth before I screamed. "!" That's when I realized my private area hurt. I lifted up the covers to see I wasn't wearing underwear... and neither was Kaito. "Eep!" I quickly covered my mouth again. _"What the hell happened last night?!"_ I turned towards Kaito and started to shake him. "Kaito... Kaito!" "Hmm...?" He opened his eyes and sat up. "What's wrong Lucia?" he asked, yawing and rubbing one of his eyes. I looked up at him with concern in my eyes and he took notice of it. "What's wrong Lucia?" he asked again, worried this time. "I..." "Yeah?" "I... think we had sex last night..." "Huh?" he asked in confusion. "Why would you think that?" "I'm... not wearing any underwear... and neither are you..." He pulled up the covers and his eyes widened. He turned to look at me. "!" When he did, I realized I had tears in my eyes. "Lucia?" I jumped into his arms and started crying. "I'm so sorry Lucia," he said as he rubbed my head. "I know you didn't want to do it until we were married. We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing." I calmed down and moved out of his arms. "I'm... gonna take a bath now," I said. "O-okay!" Kaito said. He turned around and faced the wall. "Tell me when you're in. I'll go take a shower." "Okay."

**After the bath & shower:**

I was sitting on my bed, my hands in my lap. "Lucia, mermaids can't get pregnant, right?" Kaito asked as he sat down next to me and held my hand."I don't think so…" I replied. He looked at me worriedly for a few seconds and then he hugged me. "K-Kaito?!" "I'm so sorry Lucia! I'm so sorry I upset you!" He hugged me tighter. "Kaito..." I hugged him back. "!" "It's okay... It's not your fault," I said. "Lucia..." I buried my face in his chest. "I'm glad it was with you." "!" "I love you, Kaito..." "...I love you too, Lucia." He picked up my chin and kissed me. "Let's not tell everyone about this," I said. "I don't want them to beat you up." "Yeah... I don't want to be killed by Hanon and Rina," Kaito said, his eyes already filled with fear. I giggled.

**~Normal POV~**

**At the North Pacific Ocean Castle:**

A pure, blinding light appeared at the top of the Pearl Fountain. "What's going on?" Sophia asked. When the light disappered, a bright pink, shining pearl was in the shell on top. "But that means..." Sophia began. "No," said Alice. Everyone turned to look at her. "Lucia's not dead... she's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

***Admin's Note***

The beginning of the story takes place in January of 2005, which is 4 months before Lucia finds out she is the new Aqua Regina in Volume 7 of the Manga.

***End of Admin's Note***

**~Normal POV~**

It had been 5 months since that lust-filled night. It was now May. In April, Lucia was surprised to find out she was the new Aqua Regina. Everything was going as normal as normal could be, until one night...

**~Alessia's POV~**

I woke up early in the morning on May 5th to hear sounds in the hallway. "Is there a burglar in the house?" I slowly opened my door to see someone walking down the hallway, but on closer inspection, I realized it was just Lucia. "She must be going to get a drink of water." Thinking nothing else of it, I went back into my room and fell asleep.

**~Lucia's POV~**

For some strange reason, I woke up right in front of my castle. "How the hell did I get here?!" I shouted. That's when the castle doors opened. "Lucia, we've been expecting you," Isabella said. I swam into the castle. "What do you mean you've been expecting–" I didn't get to finish my question because I dropped down to the floor in pain. "Oww!" "Lucia-sama!" Sophia shouted. "Relax!" shouted Isabella. "Lucia-sama, you'll be fine," Alice said. "What's wrong with me?" I asked. "...You're..."

**~Kaito's POV~**

I woke up in the morning & immediately went to see Lucia. "Good morning," I said to everyone as I walked into the house. "!" Everyone was running around in a panic while Alessia just sat on the couch on her computer. "..." That's when Nikora noticed me. "Kaito! Have you seen Lucia?" she asked. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday," I replied. "What's going on?" "We can't find her!" Hanon shouted. "WHAT?!" I shouted. I walked into the living room & tried calling her cell phone... but I heard it ringing in the house. "I have her cell phone," Alessia said as she held it up. "..." "Alessia-san, you should get off your computer and help us find her!" Hippo shouted. "What are you doing anyway?" "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked. "I don't know! That's why I asked you!" "I'm looking for Lucia." "?" Everyone turned to stare at her. "How?" I asked. "Lucia was chipped as a child because she would always swim out of the castle and get lost," Alessia replied. "..." Alessia started pressing some buttons and a blinking light appeared on the screen. "That's what I thought." "What? Where is she?" I asked. "She's at the castle," she replied. "Why would she be there?" Rina asked. "Well, I saw her walking down the hallway early this morning. I thought she was just getting a glass of water, but when I woke up, she wasn't in her room," Alessia said. "She seemed to be in some kind of trance." "A trance?" I asked. She opened video chat and called someone. "Who are you calling?" I asked. It rang twice and then a young girl picked up. She looked about 14 and she had medium-length, light pink hair & magenta eyes. "Hello?" "Sophia." Alessia addressed her exactly like a princess would address their subject. "A-A-Alessia-sama!" Sophia stuttered. "Is my sister there?" Alessia asked. "Y-y-yes! Lucia-sama is here!" "I wish to speak to her." "Umm... about that..." "Hmm? Is there a problem?" Alessia asked, slightly glaring at her. "Umm... ALICE!" Sophia shouted. "Don't shout Sophia! You'll wake the–" Another girl came into view of the camera. She looked about the same age as Sophia, but she had medium-length, dirty blonde hair & blue eyes. "What is it?" she asked. "Alessia-sama called. She wants to talk to Lucia-sama." "I'm very sorry Alessia-sama, but Lucia-sama is resting right now," Alice said. "From what?" Alessia asked, angry now for not getting her questions answered. "Sophia, go tend to Lucia-sama and the baby," Alice said. "Y-yes, Alice!" Sophia then swam off. "'Baby'?" Alessia asked. "Yes. It seems Lucia-sama was pregnant," Alice said. "!" I was shocked. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. "W-What?" I asked. "YOU GOT LUCIA PREGNANT?!" Hanon shouted. "We were drunk!" I shouted back. "It's all Alessia's fault!" "How is it my fault?!" she shouted. "You're the one that brought the wine!" "YOU'RE the one that drank it!" "SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to see Nikora fuming. "It's BOTH your faults!" "..." "Is that Lucia-sama's boyfriend?" Alice asked as she pointed at me. "Yep. This is Panthalassa Prince-sama," Alessia said as she pointed up at me. "That just made no sense..." "Shut up Kaito! You have no right to talk! You got my adorable little sister pregnant!" Alessia shouted. "It was you're–" I stopped myself because I saw Nikora was glaring at me. "!" "Kaito-kun, is it? Would you like to see the baby?" Alice asked. "Huh?" "You can if you want to. Lucia-sama really wants you to meet her." "O-Okay..."

**~Lucia's POV~**

I was in my room, holding my baby in my arms, when Alice came in with the laptop. "Excuse me, Lucia-sama. Your family called. Your boyfriend would like to see the baby." "Of course." Alice left the laptop on the side table and left with Sophia. "Lucia!" I heard Kaito shout. "I'm fine, Kaito," I said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean–" "It's okay!" I said. I then turned to my daughter. "Isn't that right, Ari?" "Ya!" she said happily. I turned to see Kaito was wide eyed. "Do you want to see her?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I sat her up so he could see. In her Mermaid Form, she had long, blonde hair in twin tails and blue eyes. She was basically a mini me. "..." Kaito was speechless. "She's so cute, Lucia!" Hanon shouted. "I agree," Rina said. "Hanon! Rina!" I shouted in surprise. "...You're not going to kill him are you?" I asked. Hanon and Rina looked at each other and smiled. "We think we'll let this slide," Hanon said. "Yeah," Rina said. Upon hearing this, Kaito let out a big sigh of relief. I giggled. "Does this mean I'm an aunt now?" Alessia asked. "Yes. You're her aunt, Alessia," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm too young to be an aunt!" she shouted. "You're 17!" I shouted. "That's still young!" I rolled my eyes again. "What's her name?" Kaito asked. "Her name is Ariel," I replied as I looked down at her. "Seriously Lucia?" Alessia asked. "What?" "You named her after the 'Little Mermaid'?!" she shouted. "You know I love that movie!" I shouted back. "I think it's a great name," Kaito said smiling. "Thank you Kaito! At least someone appreciates her name!" Everyone laughed. "When are you coming home?" he asked. "Tomorrow," I replied. "...okay..." he said sadly. "The first place I'll go tomorrow will be your house," I said. "Okay."

**The next day:**

I arrived at Kaito's front door with Ariel in a baby carrier. I had stopped by Pearl Piari to swich the quickly made baby backpack with it. I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Come in!" I walked in and was surprised to what I saw. "!" Kaito was on the floor, trying to put together a crib. "What are you doing?" I asked puzzled. He turned and looked at me. "Lucia!" He got up and was about to hug me when I stopped him. "?" "She's sleeping," I said quietly. "Can I see her?" he asked. "Of course!" I said happily. We sat down on the couch with Kaito and I took Ariel out of the carrier. She woke up but was still very quiet. "!" In her Human Form, she had orange hair & hazel eyes. She looked a lot like Kaito. "She–" "She looks like you," I said happily. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked. He nodded. I carefully handed her off and he looked at her happily. He looked like a proud father. "She's beautiful, Lucia," he said happily. I snuggled up next to him and we talked about what we were going to do next. After an hour, Ariel had fallen asleep again. "Lucia?" "Yeah?" "I want you to move in with me." "Huh?" "I want to be able to spend as much time as possible with you and Ariel," he said as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Really?" I asked, still in surprise. "Really." "But... who's going to watch Ariel during the day? I mean, we have school." "Nikora can always watch her, right?" "True..." He put Ariel back in her carrier and held my hand. "And..." "There's more?" I asked. He laughed. "When we graduate... let's get married." "!" "I want to marry you, Lucia." I was so in shock, I started crying. He carefully wiped away my tears. "Is that a yes?" he asked. I didn't answer him... I hugged him. "L-Lucia?!" "I will live with you and marry you!" I said happily, tears streaming down my face. He lifted me up and wiped my tears away again. "I love you, Kaito." "I love you too, Lucia." We then passionately kissed. That day, was one of the happiest days of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 years later:**

**~Lucia's POV~**

It is July 12. It has been 4 years since Ariel was born. I'm now 20 & Kaito is 19. We were just married 5 days ago. I remember the wedding like it was yesterday.

•**Flashback•**

"Girls, I'm nervous," I said to my friends as I waited inside Pearl Piari. "You'll be fine, Lucia," Coco said. "Coco's right," Seira said. "You look beautiful." "Thank you, Seira." I was in a light pink princess ballgown. I was also wearing a diamond tiara. Hanon had curled my hair for me. "I'm so happy for you Lucia," Rina said. "Rina, are you crying?" I asked, noticing she had a few tears in her eyes. "No!" she shouted, quickly denying my accusation. "Mommy!" I turned around to see Ariel had run into the room. She now had long, beautiful, orange hair. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Do I look pretty?" she asked. Ariel was my flower girl. She had on a white sundress with red hibiscuses on the skirt. Her hair was up in a small ponytail on the top of her head, tied with a red ribbon. Her flower basket was filled with multiple colored hibiscus flowers. "You look beautiful, Ariel," I said happily as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What about me Aunt Lucia?" I looked up to see Alessia's 4-year old daughter, Zoey, running towards me.

***Admin's Note***

**Alessia had sex with a guy (just some random guy who's not important & never shows up in the story. Alessia never sees him after that night either) a month after Lucia & Kaito had sex. Zoey was born the month after Ariel.**

***End of Admin's Note***

Zoey had long, brunette hair & blue eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Ariel. "You look beautiful too, Zoey," I said. "I can't believe you're making us wear plain sundresses in your wedding party!" Alessia said as she walked in. All the princesses were in sundresses in their respective colors. Alessia was my maid of honor. "It's my wedding!" I said. Then, there was a knock at the door and Nikora opened it. "Lucia, it's time." "Okay."

It was a beautiful ceremony. The wedding was on the beach. We said our vows then I put my arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him. That night, we had sex for the first time as a married couple. It was the happiest day of my life.

•**End of Flashback•**

Kaito teaches kids how to surf on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. I am a stay-at-home mom. "Mommy!" Ariel shouted as she ran over to me. "What is it Ariel?" I asked. "I wanna go see Daddy!" she said happily. "Daddy's enjoying his free time Sweetie," I said to her gently. "Summer Break starts next week and he'll be busy." "Can't we go visit him?" she asked sadly. "I understand how you feel Sweetie, but he'll be home soon." "Can we bring him his lunch though? He forgot it again." "He did?" I asked. "Yep. It's still in the refrigerator," she said. "...okay..." I said. "We'll bring him his lunch." "Yay!" Ariel shouted. "Go get dressed," I told her. "Okay!"

**~Ariel's POV~**

We got to the beach. I had my hair in my usual style, up in a small ponytail on the top of my head, tied today with a pink ribbon. I was wearing a pink, short-sleeved, ruffled blouse & light blue jean capris. I spotted my Dad and ran up to him. "Daddy!" I shouted. He turned around right as I tackled his leg. "Ariel?!" he shouted in surprise. "Why are you here?" he asked as he picked me up. "Me and Mommy came to bring you your lunch," I replied. He looked over my shoulder and saw my Mom approaching. When she reached us, he put me down. "You forgot your lunch again," she said as she held it out to him. "Thank you," he said. He took the basket from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mom blushed. "Do you two want to stay and watch for a bit?" he asked. "Are you gonna surf Daddy?" I asked excitedly. "Do you want me to?" he asked. "Yes!" I said enthusiastically. "Okay. I'll surf a bit for you," he said as he knelt down and ruffled my hair. "Yay!" I shouted happily.

**~Normal POV~**

Lucia and Ariel were on their beach blanket watching Kaito surf. "Daddy's awesome!" Ariel shouted. "He sure is," Lucia said, blushing as she watched him. After a while, Kaito came back to the blanket to have lunch. Ariel finished her lunch quickly. "Mommy, can I go play by the water?" Ariel asked. "As long as you don't get too close," she said. "Okay!"

**~Ariel's POV~**

I was walking along the water's edge. I climbed on a rock that was halfway in the water and saw my Mom's dolphin friend, Momo-chan. "Hello Momo-chan!" I said to him telepathically. "Ariel-sama?!" he shouted telepathically. "Why are you here?" "Me and Mommy are visiting Daddy," I replied. "You shouldn't be here Princess!" Momo-chan shouted. "Why?" I asked. Momo-chan wasn't able to answer my question because a lady suddenly burst out of the water. She had long, curly, dark brunette hair & green eyes. "It's Merde!" Momo-chan shouted. "Merde?" "Princess, you must run!" Momo-chan shouted. "But!" "Hurry!" I started to run, but being the clumsy kid I am, I tripped. The lady named Merde landed in front of me and stepped on my hair. "OWW!" I shouted. She picked me up by my hair and looked at me evily. "You're coming with me," she said smirking. "NO!" I shouted.

**~Lucia's POV~**

Me and Kaito were still eating when we heard a scream. "NO!" "!" "That was Ariel!" I shouted. Me & Kaito jumped up and ran to where we heard her voice.

**~Ariel's POV~**

Merde started dragging me towards the ocean when I heard someone call my name. "Ariel!" Merde turned around, the hand gripping my hair faced towards the person. I saw it was my Mom. "MOMMY!" I shouted. "Who are you?!" my Mom asked angrily. "I'm Merde and I was sent to capture this girl by Satoru-sama." "Satoru?" my Dad repeated. "You will NOT take my daughter," Mom threatened. "Who's going to stop me?" Merde asked. My Mom grabbed her pendant and shouted, "Pink Pearl Voice!" She was enveloped in a pink light and when the light broke out, she looked like she did in her Mermaid Form, only, she had legs. She had her long, blonde hair in pigtails and her bright, blue eyes. She was wearing a pink ruffled tank top & a two-pleated skirt colored 2 different shades of pink. She had light pink gloves and boots with 2 different pink-colored ruffles. She also held a microphone in her hand. She pointed at Merde and said, "I will," as she was answering her question. Merde was surprised by her statement and smirked. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" My Mom lifted the microphone to her lips and was about to sing when Merde shot a red beam out of her hand at her. "AHHH!"My Mom was blown off her feet. She rolled back a bit and de-transformed. "LUCIA!" my Dad shouted as he ran over to help her. Merde, still holding me by my hair, started to walk towards my parents. She was about 3 feet in front of them. She put her hand in front of their faces, it was glowing an ominous red. "Now I'll finish you off so you won't get in my way." My Dad was still holding my Mom. They both looked frightened. I couldn't bear to see them like that and I didn't want them to get hurt. _"I've got to do something!"_ I bravely lifted myself up so my face was next to Merde's arm and bit her. "OWW!" She immediately let go and her arm that was facing my parents angled toward the sky where the red beam was released. I ran away from her and ran in front of my parents, my arms outstretched to protect them. "You little brat!" Merde shouted as she scowled at me. "You will NOT hurt my parents!" I shouted. "Ariel..." Merde was not phased. "Be a good girl and come with me," she said. "NO!" I shouted as I glared at her. She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You leave me no choice..." She lifted her arm up again and faced the palm of her hand towards us. The red glow started to come back to her hand and it shot out at us. "ARIEL!" my parents shouted. I stood tall and concentrated. A light appeared on my forehead and spread out around us, destroying the red beam. "WHAT?!" Merde shouted in surprise. "!" My parents were in shock. I slowly began to walk towards Merde, the light still on my forehead. "No! St-stay away!" Merde shouted as began to back away from me. "You made a BIG mistake, Merde," I said as I walked. I stopped about 5 feet in front of her and my pendant began to glow. "Pink Pearl Voice!" I was enveloped in a pink light and when it broke out, I was wearing the same thing my mother was wearing, and, like my mother, I still had my signature Mermaid Form look, the long, blonde hair in pigtails and bright, blue eyes. "!" My parents were looking at me wide-eyed, not believing what they were seeing. "!" Merde had a look of TOTAL fear in her eyes. I smirked. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" I shouted as I lifted the microphone to my lips. _"The rainbow-colored wind is being blown. Aiming for the distant cape. The melody I could hear before sunrise is a very nostalgic song! The birds fly towards the sky in the east 'cause it's the shortcut to the end!" _"AHHH!" Merde shouted as she covered her ears. _"The paradise of the seven seas! After the night of the storm. To be born again to convey love! The melodies of the seven countries! Even when the day comes when everyone will leave from here, I won't forget!" _"AHHH!" "Do you want an encore?" I asked. "I'll be back soon!" Merde shouted. She then teleported away. I de-transformed and turned around, facing my parents. They ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Mom said as she squeezed me tightly. When my parents let me go from the hug, my Dad put his hands on my shoulders. "You have a very special power, Ariel," he said. "I do?" I asked. He nodded. He then turned to look at my Mom. "You should call everyone," he said. She nodded.

**Song: Legend of the Mermaid (English Lyrics)**


End file.
